


Hollowpox Ch 1 - Arch’s POV

by pluckycluckyducky



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: ARCHTHORNE, Alternate POV, Gay Panic, Hollowpox, My babies uwu, Other, help me i’m dying over this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluckycluckyducky/pseuds/pluckycluckyducky
Summary: gay, big gay panic, i love these children and i will forever stand by archthorne, HOLLOWPOX SPOILERS, don’t read if you haven’t read it
Relationships: Hawthorne Swift/Archan Tate
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Hollowpox Ch 1 - Arch’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> gay panic arch🥰

Archan stepped out of his baby blue door onto Station 919 on the morning of the last day of term, adjusting his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, looking around to see who was at the station. Everyone except Thaddea, Hawthorne and surprisingly, Cadence, was there. He leaned against the now-locked door, just as Hawthorne burst through his. Arms full of dragonriding gear, shirt buttoned wrong, hair unbrushed, absolutely adorable, as per usual. Arch silently walked over and took some of his gear, pointedly nodding at his shirt. Hawthorne grinned back at him. 

“Thanks, tater tot.” Hawthorne said, dropping the rest of his gear to fix his shirt. Arch rolled his eyes and turned away as he felt his face going red. Mahir, who had been standing behind him, watching the whole interaction smirked as Arch turned to face him.  
“Hawthorne, huh?” He whispered, leaning in, still smirking. Arch felt his face get hotter.  
“Shut up, Mahir. It’s not like your crushes are any better.” Arch whispered back, shooting a pointed glance at Lam, sitting silently in the corner of the station. Mahir raised an eyebrow.  
“At least I don’t turn bright red when my crush talks to me.” Arch opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, Cadence’s door slammed open as she bolted into the station, and the chugging of Hometrain approaching grew louder, signalling it was close. He instead glared at Mahir and went to hand Hawthorne’s gear back, avoiding eye contact as his face was still burning. 

“Mooooorning! Happy last day of term, scholarly ones!” Miss Cheery shouted, as Hometrain entered the unit’s field of vision. She swung her legs out the train door, before it had come to a halt, chanting ‘Last day! Last day! Last day!’.  
“Miss Cheery, that is NOT SAFE!” Anah shouted fretfully at her. Miss Cheery responded by overdramatically miming falling out of the train, scattering papers as she went.  
“I’m okay!” She said, standing and taking a bow. Arch laughed, along with the rest of his unit. Miss Cheery’s endless enthusiasm was infectious. Anah, however, didn’t find it as funny. 

“Oh yes, very funny,” she snapped, “Except who’ll be expected to stop the bleeding when she falls onto the tracks and snaps her tibia in half? I bet none of you even knows how to splint a leg!”  
“That’s why we have you, Anah.” Arch responded, smiling at her. Anah frowned back at him.  
“Yeah, Dr Kahlo,” added Thaddea, as Arch went over to help Miss Cheery pick up the papers she’d scattered, reading one as he collected them. He frowned, confused.  
“Miss, what’s… Are these new timetables?”  
“Thanks, Arch. Help me pass them out, will you?” 


End file.
